


Something Approaching Understanding

by vix_spes



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy and Marian run across each other in a most unexpected place in Nottingham Castle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Approaching Understanding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/gifts).



> I asked for prompts to write some Guy fic and was given the following: 'both [Marian and Guy] wanting to hide in the castle for different reasons and choosing the same hiding place'

Guy looked up with a growl of annoyance as the tell-tale rattle of the door handle announced that his much-coveted privacy was about to be interrupted. If he really wanted to – and he was quick about it – he could reach over and lock the door but that wouldn’t solve his problem; whoever was on the other side of the door would know that somebody was in here. he hadn’t bothered locking the door because, in all of the years that he had been retreating to this particular tower, he had never run across another inhabitant of the castle.  
  
He had discovered the tower soon after his arrival in Nottingham and not long after his discovery that maybe the position of master-at-arms to the Sheriff wasn’t everything that he had hoped for. He may have a job that gave him something resembling the power and position that he craved but it came at a price; he was working for a madman. Dealing with the Sheriff and his volatile nature was a constant struggle as Guy battled to tread the fine line between what the Sheriff wanted – thus keeping his position – and what Guy felt was right. It did not always work and the tower had become Guy’s refuge only, he had been careless and now his sanctuary would be invaded.  
  
Pulling himself up from his position slumped against the wall, he squared his shoulders and resigned himself to having to return to being the Sheriffs master-at-arms. As the door swung open, he prepared himself to verbally lambast whoever the intruder turned out to be only for words to fail him as they crashed through the door. The one consolation was that the intruder seemed to be as surprised to see him as he was to see them.  
  
"Sir Guy!"  
  
"Lady Marian." Guy tried to keep his tone civil but, even so, some of his frustration managed to bleed through. Marian shot him a sharp look but carried on talking nonetheless, clearly not caring that she was annoying him. Resigned to the fact that she clearly had no intention of leaving, Guy resumed his place sat on the floor and leaning up against the wall.  
  
"The Sheriff has been screaming for you all morning."  
  
Guy couldn't help the scowl that crossed his face at her words and he replied without being fully aware of it. "Why do you think I'm up here in the first place?"  
  
“He's most unimpressed that none of your men can tell him where you are. Despite the fact that he’s threatened at least three of them with hanging.”  
  
Guy didn’t bother to say that, even if his men had known where he was, they would not reveal his location. Their loyalty was to him above anyone else, even the Sheriff. He could see the intrigue on Marian's face, could see that she wanted to question him as to his initial response but he was more than a little relieved when the questions weren't forthcoming. Instead, she arched an eyebrow, silently asking permission to join him. Guy hesitated momentarily before acquiescing with a nod of his head, watching as she slid down the wall opposite to him, her skirts pooling around her as she did so. Guy tensed slightly as Marian started to speak only to relax fractionally at her words.  
  
"You're not the only one hiding, Sir Guy. I won't tell if you won't?"  
  
Despite her words, Guy couldn't help but feel a bit wary in her presence, able to feel her scrutiny even if he wasn't actively looking at her. He was never sure where he stood with Marian, she was so mercurial. Some days he fancied that she might hold some measure of warmth towards him, that there was a chance she could grow to love him as he loved her. Other days it was quite clear that she felt nothing but disdain for him. The emotional whirlwind was more than a little exhausting, particularly when he had to be constantly on his guard dealing with the Sheriff.  
  
More than anything, he wished that Marian of Knighton didn't have such a hold on him. That her mere presence wasn't enough to addle his brain and dull his wits. Over the years he had met women who possessed great beauty, women who had great wealth, even a few who had both but none of them had possessed that spark which made Marian so attractive. Guy had never met a woman like her. He had the strongest suspicion that he never would again; Marian was one of a kind. He was pulled from his thoughts as he heard Marian speak.  
  
"This is one of my favourite places in the castle. I found it when I was a child and claimed it as my own. I used to run away from my governesses seeking sanctuary from having to act like a lady. I always wanted to be out riding or pestering the old master-at-arms for lessons in swordplay or archery."  
  
Guy couldn't repress his grin at her words. Marian still had an irrepressible spirit that nothing seemed able to stamp out and he could picture her perfectly as a young girl running wild around Nottingham. Even now, it was clear that Marian chafed at the lack of freedom she had whilst living in the castle and resented the fact that she was, to all intents and purposes, locked up. He looked up as he realised that Marian had stopped talking and was clearly expecting an answer from him.  
  
“I’m sorry, my mind wandered. What did you say?”  
  
“I was just saying that I didn't realise that anybody else knew this tower existed. I’ve never seen anybody else here. I suppose that I’ve always considered it to belong to me.”  
  
“Then I apologise for occupying your tower without your permission, my Lady.” Allowing a teasing tone to creep into his voice, given that they were alone for possibly the first time, Guy accompanied his words with a slightly awkward bow given his seated position. He couldn’t help the slight thrill that spiked through him as Marian laughed at his words and actions; another first. Even more so when Marian responded in kind, her tone a mixture of teasing and flirtatious.  
  
“You may consider yourself forgiven Sir Guy, _if_ you tell me how you came to discover my sanctuary….”  
  
Guy debated whether or not to share his secrets with her for all of thirty seconds. He was under no illusions; he knew that Marian would not immediately change her opinion of him if he did reveal something of himself but, even so, he couldn’t help but hope for something approaching understanding.  
  
“You are not the only person who considers this tower to be their sanctuary, Lady Marian…”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/243306.html)


End file.
